Mikoto
by The Lady Black Cat
Summary: Madurar no es fácil, menos con el corazón roto. AU/OoC


**_N/A: Mai HiMe, así como sus personajes, le pertenecen a Sunrise; yo solo los tomo prestados por un rato sin ánimo de lucro._**

Nadie le dijo a Mikoto que el amor podía llegar a doler…

Todo era paz y tranquilidad en uno de los tantos jardines de la escuela Fuuka; no había nada mejor que estar recostada en el césped mirando al cielo sin nada que te preocupe; o al menos eso creía…

-Oh, Mai… *suspiro*

Mikoto no podía dejar de pensar en Mai Tokiha, una chica de grado superior. Por su culpa había perdido el apetito y al despertar lo primero que le venía a la mente era una imagen de la chica de grandes atributos; comenzó a sentirse mal, pues cada que la veía, una sensación extraña terminaba concentrándose en su estómago. Ya había acudido a la enfermería para que la Dra. Youko le examinara, pero ella no encontró nada fuera de lo normal.

Entonces le habló sobre los síntomas que había estado experimentando desde… bueno, ya ni siquiera recordaba cuando comenzó con todo esto.

-Es normal que experimentes una mezcla de sentimientos que surjan sin razón aparente, incluso el hecho de que puedas sentirte "atraída" por una chica; tal vez sea pasajero, no lo sé… pero algo es seguro, sólo necesitas tiempo para aclarar esos sentimientos, la atracción y el enamoramiento a tu eda…

-¿Atracción, enamoramiento? –Mikoto veía con cara confundida a la doctora mientras sus pensamientos se quedaban en blanco, bajó de la camilla donde estaba sentada y salió de la enfermería. Las palabras de Youko resonaban una y otra vez. Caminó por el largo pasillo y llegó hasta los sanitarios, entró y se mojó el rostro para aclarar sus ideas y así poder volver a clases.

Y entonces sucedió.

Ahí estaba ella, Mai Tokiha a su lado. Mikoto se quedó hipnotizada con su presencia, hasta que la chica de ojos violetas se percató de su mirada, respondiendo con una ligera sonrisa para después salir del lugar no sin antes darse un último vistazo en el espejo.

Ese simple gesto hizo que el corazón de la chica más joven comenzara a latir desenfrenadamente. Con un grito de felicidad, Mikoto salió a toda prisa del lugar para volver a clases.

-¡Hey fíjate por dónde vas! –Le gritaba Nao mientras sobaba su rostro después de que le estampara la puerta.

Pasaron 2 días y por fin Mikoto se había propuesto hablarle. Era un viernes caluroso y ella tendría su práctica de natación, la cual se cruzaría con la del grupo de la peli naranja a la 1 de la tarde. Era sólo cuestión de esperar. Pero ella nunca llegó.

Al lunes siguiente, la vio en la cafetería, a la hora del almuerzo pero no se animó a acercarse; con ella se encontraban la compañera de habitación de Nao, Aoi y otra chica de lentes y cabello oscuro que a veces veía con ella o con otras chicas en la biblioteca. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó a la terraza, tal vez mañana tenga mejor suerte; hoy no estará de más compartir el almuerzo con alguno de sus amigos felinos.

Pero los días que se convirtieron en semanas pasaron y ese tan anhelado "hola" no podía ser expresado aún. Los síntomas del "amor" se agravaron, sus notas comenzaron a bajar, ya no podía concentrarse en los entrenamientos de natación y el apetito que le caracterizaba desapareció casi por completo, lo que la llevó a dar a la enfermería donde, después de descansar bebió un poco de suero rehidratante que la Dra. Youko le había suministrado.

-No deberías descuidar tu salud de esa manera. ¿Hace cuanto que no comes? –Le reprendió la doctora.

-¿Qué sucedió?... –Desorientada aún, Mikoto sólo observaba a su alrededor intentando buscar una explicación del porque había llegado ahí.

-Te desmayaste a medio entrenamiento y una de tus compañeras, Yuuki Nao te trajo hasta aquí. Por suerte ya estás más estable, pero necesito que te alimentes y descanses… Aquí tienes, necesito que tomes esto cada 8 horas.

-Gra…Gracias –Mikoto tomó una cajita con algunos sobres de suero, los guardó en su maletín, hizo una reverencia y se despidió.

Miro por última vez el reloj antes de salir de la enfermería y regresó a la zona de vestidores, la cual ya estaba más que vacía.

**TRUENO**

-¡Noooo! –Mikoto puso cara de espanto al escuchar los truenos y la lluvia que comenzaba a caer. Todo el día había estado caluroso (hasta ahora, claro) y como buen cliché, carecía de una sombrilla en el momento.

Frustrada y resignada, terminó por recoger sus cosas y dirigirse a la salida, donde no le quedó más remedio que esperar a que la lluvia calmara un poco; quizás así podría correr hasta los dormitorios.

Diez minutos pasaron y todo seguía igual. Todo estaba vacío; sin embargo pareció escuchar unos pasos acercándose y como si los dioses aceptaran ponerse de acuerdo, apareció con maletín en mano la protagonista de cada uno de los pensamientos de Mikoto, la dueña de sus suspiros; Mai.

Distraída, no notó la presencia de la más joven que ahora se encontraba sentada en el piso a pocos metros de ella admirando aquellas piernas. Esta era una situación de esas, donde solo faltaba la sombrilla para ofrecérsela a esta damisela en peligro, caminar bajo la lluvia, conocerse… bueno, la mente adolecente es poderosa ¿no?

La chica de cabello naranja sacó su teléfono, escribió unas cuantas palabras en un mensaje de texto, lo envió y decidió estirarse un poco provocando que Mikoto se sonrojara ante tal vista con todas esas extrañas sensaciones que la invadían e incluso le daban la impresión de que el tiempo se detenía; ni la comida más exquisita, la hacía sentir así. Es por eso que se puso en pie lentamente, como si no quisiera perturbar aquella escena. Mai seguía ensimismada; Mikoto comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ella.

El "hola" que no había podido decir en mucho tiempo, por fin sería liberado sino fuera porque ahora su rostro estaba desencajado al escuchar a alguien más pronunciar el nombre de aquella chica.

-¡Mai! –La mirada violeta se posó en un chico de su misma clase, rubio y delgado quien la abrazó a la vez que le plantaba un beso apasionado que era perfectamente correspondido. –Gracias por esperarme, ¿nos vamos? –Mai asintió con una sonrisa.

Atento abrió una sombrilla lo suficientemente grande para los dos y así comenzaron a andar. Antes de alejarse por completo de ahí, Mai volteó un instante casi por instinto, viendo a una chica de pie frente a la entrada pero la lluvia no le permitió ver más allá.

El corazón se estruja, duele, late más lento de lo normal mientras un nudo se forma en la garganta. Y no sabe por qué. Sin más que hacer, tomó sus cosas y se marchó de ahí.

No, nadie le dijo a Mikoto que el amor podía llegar a doler.


End file.
